professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick's WBB Predictions
As of 1/30/13 'Standings' 'AL East' 'AL Central' 'AL West' 'NL East' 'NL Central' AThe Poles will win the one game pl.... oops I meant tiebreaker. The Poles will win the tiebreaker. 'AL West' 'Playoffs' AL Wild Card: Oblongs over ANCHORS (Wyoming brings strong regular season finish into Wild Card Game) NL Wild Card: 'PINEAPPLES over Jellyfish (Unfortunately for VAB, they have to face Tito Rocket in this game) '''ALDS: ' Republicans 3, MELONS 2 (Close series, a couple of extra inning games, Indy's strong bullpen wins it for them) KABUTOS 3, Oblongs 1 (Hard to lose a 5 game series with Duncan, Lopez, Ruggles pitching the first three, even with Wyoming's offense) '''NLDS: SHARK WEEKS 3, Poles 0 (The skill difference here is enormous) PINEAPPLES 3, Dancers 0 (Hawaii's pitching way too good, Dancers too inexperienced when it comes to postseason) ALCS: KABUTOS 4, Republicans 2 (New Jersey has played Indy well recently, Kabutos are a year or two more experienced) NLCS: SHARK WEEKS 4, Pineapples 3 (This will be one of the most exciting series of the postseason, each team wins their home games) Earth Series: SHARK WEEKS 4, Kabutos 2 (Kabutos hang in there, but over 6 games, San Diego proves it is the best team in the PWBL) 'Awards' 'CY Old Award' AL: Warp Pipe Lopez, SP, New Jersey (2nd in Cy Old Voting last year, no longer facing San Diego and Tijuana's lineups frequently, no longer overshadowed by Tito Rocket. Runner Up: Dennis Schlotzky, SP, Albuquerque) NL: Mark Theshark, SP, San Diego (Puts up very similar stats to Tito Rocket, Theshark wins by virtue of San Diego winning the ES. Runner Up: Tito Rocket, SP, Hawaii) 'MVP Award' AL: Douglas Martin, CF, Wyoming (Nearly won ROY last year, hits for power and high average. Runner Up: Omanyte Davis, 3B, New Jersey) NL: Adam Civilized, 3B, San Diego '(Arguably the best overall batter in the PWBL. .350/20 isn't unrealistic, given San Diego's potent offense. Runner Up: Mark Theshark, SP, San Diego) 'ROY Award AL: Goomba St. James, 2B, Albuquerque (Mike Swordfish won it last year for the Turkeys, St. James will arrive in the PWBL as one of the fastest players in the league. Runner Up: Jordan Milkman, SP, Indianapolis) NL: Sandy Frankenstorm, 3B, Atlantic Ocean '(Technically a rookie at the age of 29, as he defected from the Independent Carribbean League in his prime. Could hit .300/18 and contribute in the middle of the lineup for the Dancers. Runner Up: Piranha Plant Alvarez, LF, Virginia Beach) 'Gruntilda Award AL: Jeremy Steeeve?, OF, Miami '(About half of the Druggies could qualify for this, especially if Gruntilda Edwards makes a "comeback" for Miami. Runner Up: Blaine Gabernie, SP, Miami) '''NL: Lionose Griffin, RP, Washington '(Griffin is completely useless, and gets hit a lot. Runner Up: James Deadweight, RF, Los Angeles) '''Stats Leaders '''Batting Average AL: '''Lee Dingoff, Alaska '''Batting Average NL: '''Grant Imihara, San Diego '''Home Runs AL: '''Douglas Martin, Wyoming '''Home Runs NL: '''Tentacreul O'Neal, Virginia Beach and Jamie Hineman, San Diego (tie) '''ERA Champ AL: '''Colin Kaepernate, California '''ERA Champ NL: '''Tito Rocket, Hawaii WBB Power Rankings (Almost Brad's Birthday Edition) This is the second installment of Nick's Preseason Bauer Rankings. The third one comes on the Chilleventh (if enough has changed, otherwise I'll just forego it.) The final will be sometime in the middle of LST. ^Trends are considered significant if they are more than 1 in either direction. Significant gains: Barrie (+9), Las Vegas (+3), Youngstown, Cleveland, and San Antonio (+2) Significant falls: New York and Mobile (Not that Mobile got any worse, #9-15 are nearly identical skill-wise and the Homes just happened to drop (-5), Anchors and El Presidentes (-3), Poles (-2)